


Okay.

by poisonedg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Teenlock - Fandom, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Drugs, John Watson - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Sherlock - Freeform, Short One Shot, Teen Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonedg/pseuds/poisonedg
Summary: Nunca fue secreto que Sherlock consumió drogas en su juventud, reconocía hasta la fecha sus aun vigentes problemas de adicción. Al mismo tiempo que ello su preferencia sexual estaba en pleno descubrimiento. Mucho antes de conocer a John Watson, Sherlock Holmes había descubierto con alguien mas que las chicas, simplemente no eran su división y aquel capitulo lo viviría lleno de incertidumbres, sobredosis y narices empolvadas en el baño de algún pub undeground del centro de Londres.





	Okay.

okayteenlock

Sherlock despeinaba los rizos que caían sobre su rostro ¿Como era capaz de ver a través de toda la suciedad y grafiti que adornaba de manera poco agraciada el espejo de aquel baño que tampoco dejaba mucho a desear? Un gruñido se escucho desde el otro lado del único cubículo, ahí donde sin mucho esfuerzo dividía los urinarios de el lavabo pues había que ser higiénicos... Si claro. 

 

—Estoy seguro que pusieron algo en mi cerveza.— Bromeo Victor. El azabache se unió a su risa. 

—Como si te importara—. 

Una de las pocas cosas que rescataba de aquel baño de mala muerte en ese bar de aun mas mala muerte, es que tenían la consideración de dejar papel de baño. El rollo girando sonó y después, la descarga de agua. —Tienes razón, no me importa.— Respondió el de cabellos castaños mientras ajustaba cada uno de sus arneses cuales sostenían sus pantalones rotos. 

 

Holmes sonrió al verlo y solo negó con esa sonrisa ladina haciéndole espacio para que lavara sus manos. —Compre un poco de coca hace unos días.— Dijo de forma banal, queriendo iniciar con un tópico poco habitual para unos pero para ellos, para el entorno y ritmo de vida que llevaban, era bastante normal. —¿Si, que tal estuvo?— Inquirió el castaño. —Normal... Tuve una erección.—. Esta vez fue Victor quien provoco una risa entre dientes, mas que nada, de mera sorpresa. Aunque no... Pensándolo bien, no le sorprendía de Sherlock. —Una erección. Solo a ti te sucede algo así. Mi pene jamas se ha puesto duro después de inhalar.— 

 

El que en unos años se convertiría en el único "Consulting Detective" del mundo, encarno una ceja en signo de recelo, mas se detuvo simplemente por el gesto de su amigo que, podían estar ebrios y drogados, pero le impediría también cansarse de su egocéntrico conocimiento de literalmente todo. —¿Tienes un poco?— Pregunto el que Sherlock apodaba "Barba Roja". —Claro.— Respondió el otro. 

 

Hurgo en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta hasta sacar aquella pequeña bolsita con el polvo blanco. El de ojos aguamarina dio un par de golpes con su dedo indice tal vez para eliminar cualquier posible grumo, seguido de ello, de su cartera vieja y descuidada saco la tarjeta de banco de Mycroft, una de las varias que había hurtado a sus espaldas. Limpio un poco la superficie del lavabo con un poco de papel, mofándose por su mismo acto. —Como si alguien no se hubiese drogado aquí antes.— Mascullo. Preparo dos lineas, ambos se agacharon y lo siguiente que pudo escucharse en el eco del baño fue sus narices aspirando. Ambos respigaron su nariz jadeando de vez en cuando, Sherlock aprovecho para engullir lo que pudo quedar al rededor de sus fosas. Se apoyo sobre el lavabo admirando el techo la luz verde neon que iluminaba el pequeño cuarto. 

 

—¿Nada?— Cuestiono Trevor. Ahora es cuando Holmes se daba cuenta que se había convertido en el conejillo de indias momentáneo de su mejor amigo, pues todo indicaba que quería comprobar que efectivamente, Sherlock Holmes tenia erecciones después de inhalar cocaína. Sherlock rió. —Nada.— Contesto negando con la cabeza como si sus palabras no fueran necesarias. —Déjame ver.— Dijo Trevor antes de acercarse con toda la tranquilidad del mundo a Holmes y frotar con la palma de su mano la entrepierna del mismo. El de rizos azabache solo pudo reaccionar dando un pequeño brinco, sus ojos chocaron con los miel de su mejor amigo y ambos compartieron una sonrisa cómplice. —¿Aun nada?— Pregunto de nuevo Victor. —Ja, no. Aun nada.— Los labios de castaño se fruncieron, sinónimo de que "pensaba" —¿Y que tal si te doy una jalada?—. Sherlock reacciono riendose y deteniendo su mano antes de cualquier acción. —No con esa palma sucia.—.

Rieron juntos. —¿Entonces una mamada?— Ofreció nuevamente su mejor amigo. Pero esta vez el tono cambiaba. Trevor se las arreglo para acorralar a Sherlock contra la división de metal que daba a los urinarios y por muy obvio que suene, el azabache se sintió atraído. Sin moverse, sin despegar la mirada de esos ojos café y amarillo mientras como un eco muy a lo lejos, mas lejos que la música de aquel bar, se escuchaba su cinturón y correas tintinar mientras se desabrochaban. —Okay...—. La tela de su camiseta rota fue alzada exponiendo un poco de piel y finalmente Victor se arrodillo frente Sherlock. Un par de movimientos bruscos para poder estirar su ajustado boxer y estaba todo listo. Sherlock se aferro al borde de la lamina apenas sintió la humedad de su lengua y calidez de su boca cubriendo su miembro, de vez en cuando fijaba su vista en la puerta, no le importaba si alguien llegaba a verlos y entrar por ahí, pero checa nunca estaba de mas, jadeo entrecerrando los ojos y después dejo caer su nuca al frió metal su cuerpo se estremecía reaccionando a las maniobras de su amigo que, curiosamente, parecía tener cátedra en el tema, pues cada movimiento que su lengua hacia, causaba que la piel de Sherlock comenzara a erizarse. Malamente, decidió bajar la mirada y admirar como el castaño, cometido, succionaba su pene con sus pestañas largas presionadas, Holmes no pudo evitar reír. La droga comenzaba a pegar en ambos. —Mierda ¿Nada?— Pregunto Barba roja mientras se ponía de pie con una sonrisa y el dorso de su mano se ocupaba de secar sus labios. —Nada de nada. Voy a hacer otra linea.— Respondió el pirata. Ambos regresaron a la misma posición. Inhalaron una vez mas, Sherlock mantuvo mirada en alto todo el tiempo, sus ojos cerrados y busco reconforte en la orilla del lavabo mientras que Trevor dio unos cuantos pasos deambulantes y sacudió su cabeza, dos lineas en tan poco tiempo. —¿Ahora?— Pregunto Victor. —Nada.— Respondió Sherlock a lo que su acompañante replico con asombro y claro, un tono mas elevado por la incredulidad, este suspiro humedeciendo sus labios mientras admiraba la bolsa y tarjeta sobre la encimera. —Tal vez follando.— Sugirió. —Podría funcionar.— Respondió Sherlock. —Okay.— Y apenas Holmes escucho la aprobatoria de su mejor amigo, se giro con rapidez, sin embargo el castaño tenia otros planes. —Deja limpiarme un poco.—. Sherlock tartamudeo mientras se deslizaba al área de los urinarios con su visa queriéndose fijar en quien sabe donde y sus labios se fruncían en una delgada línea. —S-Si yo... También voy a hacerlo.—. Unos instantes y ambos estaban listos, Sherlock trataba aun de ocultar su necesidad. —¿Dos o tres dedos?— Cuestiono Victor causando que el menor alzara la mirada justo a sus ojos miel, denotando su confusión. —¿Dos o tres?— Victor rió tomándole de los hombros ¿Así que con follarlo, se refería a solo usar sus dedos? —Ven, apóyate aquí.— Sugirió con calma mientras acercaba a su amigo a la orilla del lavabo. —¿Así esta bien?— Pregunto Holmes. —Si, inclínate un poco.— Fue la ultima indicación. Los pantalones de Sherlock bajaron nuevamente al igual que sus boxers, podía sentir la respiración de Trevor sobre su oído y como los rizos de su nuca comenzaban a humedecerse por el calor de su aliento jadeante. Las yemas lo estimularon, Sherlock cerro sus ojos y bajo un poco la mirada, después la intromisión llego. Un gruñido y gesto que lo complementaba, estaba seguro que sus dedos enrojecieron al presionarse con tanta fuerza al borde del lavabo. Un vaivén, delicado pero que tocaba justamente cada uno de los puntos que sin saber, sin tener conocimiento hasta ese entonces, estaban volviendo loco a Sherlock Holmes... Y también a Victor Trevor. Pronto, fue la misma entrepierna de Victor quien ayudaba a empujar sus dedos entre los glúteos de su mejor amigo, el espejo comenzaba a empañarse frente al rostro del azabache quien logro elevar la mirada y ver desde lo borroso la mirada de su amigo, quien parecía deleitado y al mismo tiempo, perdido. —¿Algo?— Inquirió en un jadeo. —Nada.— Respondió de misma manera. Todo se detuvo en menos de segundos, sin ser brusco pero tampoco con toda la delicadeza del mundo, Trevor expulso sus dedos y dejo de apoyarse en Holmes quien, gruño de nueva cuenta. El de cabellera ondulada y castaña tomo un poco mas de papel, Sherlock hizo lo mismo mientras observaba a su acompañante y este pudo darse cuenta de que algo pasaba. —Dime... Que tienes en mente.— Pido antes de tirar el trozo de papel a la basura. —Nada.— Respondió únicamente, mientras acomodaba sus pantalones, pero ni siquiera fue capaz de verle a los ojos y Victor sabia muy bien, que cuando Sherlock respondía, sin ver a la mirada, pasaba todo menos "Nada". —Sherlock. Hombre ¿No vas a decirme?— Cuestiono con mas insistencia. Sherlock balbuceaba, parecía como un viejo cacharro queriendo arrancar cuando la llave giraba pero era demasiado oxidado para hacerlo. De pronto las paredes llenas de grafiti y aquella lamina de metal se hacían mas interesantes que mantenerla mirada a su amigo. Finalmente se armo de valor y no se explicaba ciertamente por que le faltaba. —¿Y que tal si nos besamos?— Dijo al fin. Hubo un silencio de al rededor de 5 segundos, que para Holmes, fueron décadas. —¿Besarnos?— Respondió Trevor al fin. —Si, un beso. En la boca— Rectifico Holmes. El castaño dejo emanar una risilla de sus labios mientras se hundía de hombros, Sherlock apenas podía sostener su cara de la vergüenza. —Olvídalo.— Pidió preparando su tercera linea de cocaína. Sin importarle un bledo, hizo esta un poco mas larga y aspiro de a fondo esperando haber tomado hasta la ultima partícula. —Okay.— Dijo Victor al fin. El de rizos negros se incorporo lentamente al no creer al 100% lo que escuchaba, sus ojos turquesa se fueron a los labios finos pero bien delineados de su acompañante mientras ambos sonrieron una vez mas. —Un beso.— Alentó Trevor mientras Sherlock cometía un auto sabotaje al de nuevo pegar su espalda a la lamina de metal. Sus rostros fueron acercándose lentamente, Holmes no sabia como su mejor amigo llevaría a cabo aquella situación pero al parecer, lo tenia controlado, sus dedos rozaron sobre su mandíbula, como si quisiera sostener cristalería muy pero muy fina, esa que usa tu madre cuando es navidad o la familia se junta y quiere aparentar prestigio. Al fin, sus labios se unieron a los otros y fue en automático, como si se hubiesen esperado casi toda la vida, danzaban sin tropezar, sin un solo choque. Trevor lo atrajo a el, Sherlock acaricio sus hombros y presiono los mismos, cambiaban de dirección mientras los pulgares del castaño acariciaban y presionaban las mejillas de su mejor amigo mientras que ese beso, poco a poco y de manera lenta los iba fundiendo cada vez mas. Los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron, teniendo como primera vista el techo de su habitación en 221B, la señora Hudson estaba despierta con su desquiciare manía de escuchar su programa de cocina a alto volumen y John... ¿John? No lo escuchaba, nada particular, lo hizo levantarse de un brinco. Discreto salio de la habitación y un signo de alivio fue verlo, ahí en el pequeño comedor con su computadora y un pan tostado pendiendo de entre sus dientes. —El te esta listo.— Dijo una vez que elevo la mirada un micro segundo a Sherlock, al parecer habían muchas nuevas entradas y correos en el blog. Un sorbo y volvió a dejar la taza en su lugar. —No atenderemos casos por hoy, John.— Advirtió el azabache mientras se arropaba mas con la sabana que rodeaba su cuerpo y vilmente se arrastraba por todo el piso. —Tengo otras cosas que hacer.—. El rubio encarno una ceja. Sherlock nunca tenia otras cosas que hacer. Odiaba tener cosas que hacer. Pero antes de replicar, admiro el pequeño calendario a la esquina de su computadora, lo entendió todo. —Claro.— Dijo únicamente. Sus manos refugiadas en los bolsillos de su largo y distintivo abrigo, sus rizos danzaban en el aire gélido de Octubre que corría sobre la ciudad de Londres, escondía sus labios entre su bufanda y sus obres, esas ventanas que daban a la bien escondida alma de Sherlock Holmes, admiraban la lapida con la leyenda de Victor Trevor. Nunca supo que decir, nunca encontraba las palabras o el discurso apropiado para recitar frente a la lapida de su mejor amigo. Se sentía egoísta, cuando John lo hizo, pareció tan sencillo... Natural, nunca ensayado. La única palabra Sherlock Holmes pudo decir frente a esa lapida cada aniversario, raspaba su garganta, apuñalaba a su corazón y heria todo sentimiento cálido que alguna vez pudo llamar Amor, que sabia que sentía ahora con su querido John Watson, pero simplemente, nunca jamas como lo sintió con Trevor. —Okay.— Mascullo antes de retirarse y regresar al próximo año para recitar solamente esa palabra a su amado Barba Roja.


End file.
